


Perfect Together

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another speculation of the kiss (Ian POV) drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this sucks. I just had to write something happy before the new episode tears me apart. I like my Mickey POV better so read that one (because this one is seriously awful, I wrote it in my car instead of going in to church:P)

"He isn't afraid to kiss me"

Ian regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

He hadn't meant to say it so seriously, if at all. But he had, so all he could do was wait for the expected scoff and comment on how faggy that was.

But it never came. Instead, when Ian looked back up at him, Mickey was looking down and obviously in thought.

Ian didn't think too much of it at the time, assuming Mickey was just thinking of clever ways to beat the shit out of him, but as the were driving to Lloyd's house, Mickey wasn't his usual self, he seemed beaten down, and that worried Ian.

Ian hadn't meant to make Mickey feel like he wasn't enough for him. He'd just wanted Mickey to take kissing into consideration, they hadn't even talked about it since the first time they'd fucked.

It wasn't for lack of trying though. Ian would never bring it up verbally, for fear of getting his face bashed in, but he tried physically. Somehow though, Mickey always knew it was coming and was able to turn away before Ian could do it.

But even that couldn't make him leave Mickey, it seemed nothing could, and that scared the shit out of Ian.

Ian didn't need much, but he would at least like some reassurance that Mickey wasn't just going to fuck off one day. He doubted he would even get that. Mickey was never one for affection.

But then Mickey was running back across the lawn, jumping into the van, and pressing his lips against Ian's. And nothing could ruin that day, not even Mickey getting shot in the ass, they'd just switch for awhile.

Mickey was far from perfect. Hell, so was Ian. But maybe, in their own fucked up way, they were perfect for each other.


End file.
